1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image providing apparatus, an image output apparatus, and an image output system, and particularly relates to an image providing apparatus and an image output apparatus having a close-proximity wireless communication function, and to an image output system including such an image providing apparatus and image output apparatus connected through close-proximity wireless communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Development of systems using close-proximity wireless communication through an induced electric field is being carried out in recent years. Because of its short communication range, the induced electric field does not easily affect other wireless systems, and because high-speed transfer is possible, the induced electric field is suitable for communicating large amounts of data, such as image data, between devices.
Meanwhile, direct print systems, in which a digital camera and a printer are directly connected and images in a storage medium of the digital camera are sent to the printer and printed has come to be known in recent years. In such a direct print system, a user can perform settings and give instructions relating to printing by operating an operation unit of the digital camera. Also, a direct print system in which settings and instructions relating to printing can be performed by operating an operation unit of the printer has been proposed (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-56220).
By using the close-proximity wireless communication for data communication between the printer and the digital camera that make up the direct print system, not only is a cable connection unnecessary, but a reduction in communication time can also be achieved.
However, there is a problem in that which of the digital camera and the printer should be used for operations relating to the print processing changes depending on, for example, connection protocols when connecting the digital camera to the printer.
For example, a system called PictBridge (CIPA DC-001-2003) is known as a standard for realizing direct printing. When the printer and the digital camera are connected according to the PictBridge standard, instructions for print settings, the start of printing, and the like are to be given through operations made through the digital camera.
Meanwhile, many digital cameras are capable of being connected to printers as USB Mass Storage Class devices. In this case, the digital camera acts as a storage device connected to the printer, and therefore instructions for print settings, the start of printing, and the like are given through operations made through the printer.
However, it is troublesome for a user to set whether the digital camera is to be the primary controller or the printer is to be the primary controller by operating the operation unit when the digital camera and the printer are connected.
Furthermore, depending on the devices, there is also a case where the user is to select the protocol to be used rather than the primary controller to be used. In such a case, it is not easy for the user to make settings so as to enable a connection under the protocol compatible with the device the user intends to use as the primary controller.
Also, even if the user has a good grasp of the relationship between the primary controller and the connection protocol, it is difficult to set the protocol while keeping the digital camera close to the printer. Because the communication range of the close-proximity wireless communication is short as mentioned above, if, for example, the user moves the digital camera while setting the protocol, the camera may move outside of the communication range, and may unintentionally disconnect the communication.